


Когда твой брат - тролль

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: Я - Сэм: Разве я называл? Это слово само постучалось к тебе в голову. Это неспроста, Дин.Имп67: заткнись, а. К слову о стучании и головах: именно это я с тобой и проделаю при встрече





	Когда твой брат - тролль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Siblings e-Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557599) by gekizetsu. 



> "Я - Сэм" (Sam-I-am) - персонаж книги "Зеленые яйца и ветчина" (Green Eggs and Ham). Сюжет книги сводится к тому, что Я - Сэм бегает за неким персонажем и достает его требованиями попробовать, собственно, зеленые яйца и ветчину. Что характерно, ему удается задолбать персонажа и таки добиться своего.

**_Я - Сэм_ онлайн.**  
**Уровень предупреждений _Я - Сэм:_ 0%**  
**Имп67** : ух ты! это же ~сэм~  
**Я - Сэм** : Да?  
**Имп67** : говорят, ты можешь помочь с домашним заданием  
**Я - Сэм** : Кто это?  
**Имп67** : у нас общие лекции  
**Я - Сэм** : Какие именно?  
**Имп67** : ну, знаешь, которые читает такая горячая штучка  
**Я - Сэм** : А можно поподробнее?  
**Имп67** : да там про право и всё такое  
**Я - Сэм** : Это кто-то из братства, верно? Весь семестр балду гоняли, а я теперь должен тратить на вас время? Ну уж нет.  
**Имп67** : нет-нет, я одна из девочек со второго ряда, мы вечно на тебя пялимся  
**Имп67** : сэээээм, ты такой сексуальный  
**Я - Сэм** : Ладно. Спасибо... кажется. Слушай, извини, но у меня правда нет времени.  
**Имп67** : это же сэээээм  
**Имп67** : сексуальный сэм винчестер  
**Я - Сэм** : Слушай, кто бы ты ни была... я действительно сейчас очень занят. Если хочешь что-то сказать...  
**Имп67** : говорят, ты можешь высосать арбуз через шланг*  
**Я - Сэм** : ТАК. КАКОГО ХРЕНА?  
**Имп67** : Сэмми, ты всегда становишься таким крутым парнем, когда тебе слов не хватает  
**Я - Сэм** : БЛЯТЬ, ДИН  
**Имп67** : а еще до тебя всегда очень долго доходит  
**Я - Сэм** : Ты, сволочь, какого хрена ты делаешь?  
**Имп67** : пишу тебе, тупица  
**Я - Сэм** : Все в порядке?  
**Имп67** : угу, стал бы я десять минут страдать тут фигней, если бы было что-то срочное  
**Я - Сэм** : Вообще-то, стал бы  
**Имп67** : ну да, пожалуй  
**Я - Сэм** : А это что, твой восьмидесятый аккаунт?  
**Имп67** : так ты же забанил все предыдущие  
**Я - Сэм** : Интересно, почему  
**Имп67** : капризная малолетка  
**Я - Сэм** : Гад  
**Имп67** : королева драмы  
**Я - Сэм** : Задница  
**Имп67** : иди на хрен  
**Я - Сэм** : А вот это по Фрейду  
**Имп67** : что?  
**Я - Сэм** : Когда я говорю "задница", ты автоматически упоминаешь "хрен", будто бы в твоем сознании они с задницей тесно связаны  
**Имп67** : ...  
**Имп67** : ..................  
**Имп67** : ты что, снова изучаешь психологию? Я ненавижу, когда ты меня, блин, геем называешь!  
**Я - Сэм** : Разве я называл? Это слово само постучалось к тебе в голову. Это неспроста, Дин.  
**Имп67** : заткнись, а. К слову о стучании и головах: именно это я с тобой и проделаю при встрече  
**Я - Сэм** : Как там отец?  
**Имп67** : смотри-ка, а теперь мы любезны и заботливы. О, эти светские беседы...  
**Я - Сэм** : Ладно, Дин, как хочешь. Мне нужно заниматься.  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Я - Сэм** : Иди уже, Дин  
**Имп67** : сучка  
**Я - Сэм** : Козел  
**Имп67** : ты вечно всем задницы лижешь  
**Я - Сэм** : А ты погряз в разврате  
**Имп67** : ты безнадежен  
**Я - Сэм** : А ты психически болен  
**Имп67** : Quando podeces te regi eorum fecerunt?  
**Я - Сэм** : Utinam barbari spatium proprium tuum invadant **  
**Имп67** : ого, ты помнишь!  
**Я - Сэм** : Это весело, правда, но мне действительно нужно идти  
**Уровень предупреждений _Я - Сэм_ : 80%**  
**Имп67** : чувак, не повышай уровень! Мне очень нравится этот ник  
**Я - Сэм** : Ну конечно, ты ведь сейчас начнешь разговаривать как нормальный и вежливый человек. Осел.  
**Имп67** : за что?  
**Имп67** : чувак, я весь из себя хороший: я отмечаюсь, что со мной все в порядке... а ты со мной вот так, да?  
**Я - Сэм** : Проблема в том, КАК ты отмечаешься, "чувак".  
**Имп67** : как хочешь  
**Я - Сэм** : Как хочешь  
**Имп67** : как хочшь  
**Я - Сэм** : Печатать научись  
**Имп67** : Это демон опечаток***. Я здесь не при чем, ты, CТУДЕНТ КОЛЛЕДЖА, КОТОРЫЙ ПЕЧАТАЕТ ИДЕАЛЬНО  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** : Сэм  
**Имп67** :СЭММИ  
**Имп67** : ЗЕЛЕНЫЕ ЯЙЦА И СЭМ ****  
**Имп67** : SAMMA LAMMA DING DONG *****  
**Имп67** : нуууууууууууууууууууууууууууууууууу, Сэм!  
**Я - Сэм** : Спокойной ночи, Дин  
**Я - Сэм** : Чтобы ты там ни делал... будь осторожен.  
**Я - Сэм** : То есть, осторожнее, чем обычно. Береги себя.  
**Я - Сэм** : Дин?  
**Имп67** : ага, Сэмми, не волнуйся. У меня в запасе еще порядка восьми с половиной жизней.  
**Я - Сэм** : Спокойной  
**Имп67** : спокойной ночи... багбер******  
**Я - Сэм** : ДИН, НЕТ  
**Имп67** : АХАХА, БАГБЕР, я разошлю по всему Стэнфорду письма с твоим прозвищем, и  
**Уровень предупреждений _Я - Сэм_ : 100%**  
**_Я - Сэм_ Ушел**  
**Автоматическое сообщение _Я - Сэм_** _ **:**_ Скоро вернусь. Если что-то про ошибку №11283, пжл держите меня в курсе  
**Имп67** : задница  
**Имп67** : Сэм, я правда скучаю  
**Имп67** : капец, оно что, ушло? Здесь есть чертова кнопка "отмена"?  
**Имп67** : по ходу нет  
**Имп67** : ну, это уж я так, ты ведь все равно не прочитаешь  
**Имп67** : ты бы так разозлился, если бы узнал, что я тут прямо через дорогу  
**Имп67** : ты стал еще выше, это нечестно  
**Имп67** : говорю сам с собой... а я ведь даже не пил!  
**Имп67** : спокойной ночи, Сэмми  
**_Имп67_ вышел из сети.**

**Author's Note:**

> * - изначально это цитата из фильма "Цельнометаллическая оболочка", правда, там не арбузы, а мячи для гольфа: " I bet you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose".  
> ** - "Когда это сволочи избрали тебя своим королем?" и "Вот бы варвары вторглись в твое личное пространство". Фразы из серии "Ругательства на латыни".  
> *** - Демон опечаток - демон, который живет в клавиатуре и вызывает опечатки (UD) Ггг.  
> **** - да, те самые зеленые яйца из книги, и, естественно, игра слов на созвучии "Sam" и "ham" (ветчина)  
> ***** - песня Shama Lama Ding Dong  
> ****** - ггг, и всё-таки в вопросах физической формы Сэма Дин из pre-series как в воду смотрел: http://jute.dreamhosters.com/lineageii/bestiary/images/3/34/Tarlk_bugbear_warrior.png


End file.
